The Invasion of Middle Earth
by Neji64pom
Summary: This fantasy Fan Fiction takes place in Middle Earth, with all your favorites from the fellowship as well as the addition of Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew of the Black Pearl. With the kidnapping of queen Arwen, and the imprisonment of the king, it falls to Faramir and his fellowship of friends to save the queen. Along the way they encounter danger and adventure at every turn.


**The Invasion of Middle Earth **

Chapter One

It was a dark, stormy, rainy night on Middle Earth. Queen Arwen looked up in a blur to see King Aragorn's hands bound together as the strange pirates took them hostage on a mysterious ship. He seemed to be lifeless and still, he wasn't moving or speaking. That was the last image Arwen would see for a while. The King and Queen of Gondor had been captured.

As they disappeared onto the ship, Faramir, who was patrolling the area on his horse, noticed dark moving shadows on the unidentified ship just visible near River Isen. He was suspicious of the ship's presence and decided to consult with King Aragorn before taking any action. When he arrived, he found the King and Queen's chambers to be empty. Just as he was about to leave the room, the Queen's advisor, a young woman named Angela Elwind, rushed into the room in a panic.

"Who are you?" she demanded, slightly out of breath.

"Do not be alarmed," Faramir responded, "I am a close friend of Aragorn and Arwen. I have come to seek Aragorn's advice, where is he?"

"They are gone! They've been captured! They have been taken…" replied Angela

"Okay, okay, just calm down and tell me exactly what happened," Faramir said in a calm voice.

Angela caught her breath and looked up at Faramir. "I saw black, dark figures…almost like shadows. They came so fast and were gone before I realized what was happening. The King and Queen were sleeping and I heard a noise coming from their room. As I went to see what was making the noise, I saw the shadows carrying two figures along with them. I couldn't see if it was the King and Queen for sure but once I entered their room to see if they were alright, they weren't there."

"Thank you for this information, you have been quite helpful," Faramir said, "Don't worry, I will do everything in my power to see the King and Queen home again." He gave Angela a consoling touch on the shoulder and headed out. He knew where he must go, to Rivendale.

Chapter Two

It was still raining as they arrived at the ship. It was a several mile walk and Arwen and Aragorn were soaking wet. Their bodies were cold and shivering even though they were still sedated from the potion. Two pirates were ordered by their captain to put the King and Queen below deck. Pentell and Twig were the lucky chosen ones. As they were heading down below, Pentell asked, "So ah, when do ya think these two are gonna snap outta it?"

"How would I know? I didn't make the sleeping potion," replied Twig as he smacked Pentell across the head. Pentell looked at Twig with an evil stare and smacked him on the shoulder and said, "Get outta here!"

"Let's just toss these two in the cell and get outta here. It stinks down here!" Pentell responded.

"All right, you got it." Twig said. They threw them in the cell and headed back up to the deck.

Several hours passed and Arwen began to wake up. She looked around the cell and saw Aragorn still lying near her. She crawled over to him in a panic with her hands still bound together. "Aragorn!" she cried as she shook him, hoping to wake him up. "Aragorn, Aragorn please wake up!" she cried.

His body still lay motionless and Arwen pulled his body close to her and held him tight. 'Where in the world are we?' she thought to herself.

Little did Arwen know that these pirates would not be the only ones to arrive to Middle Earth. The pirates that had captured them were being followed.

Chapter Three

Faramir had finally arrived at Rivendale. It took him three hours on horseback to get there. Upon his arrival, Lord Elrond was waiting for him. Elrond greeted Faramir.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Faramir, what brings you to these parts of the woods, my friend?" Elrond asked.

"Thank you Lord Elrond for that kind welcome but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you!" Faramir said.

Lord Elrond took Faramir into his private quarters and Faramir explained to Elrond what had happened to Aragorn and to his daughter, Arwen according to Angela Elwind.

Lord Elrond received the information from Faramir and was very shocked and at the same time he wasn't. He felt a dark presence within Middle Earth.

"I have foreseen something like this happening but not involving my own daughter." Elrond said.

"I am sorry that I had to tell you this, my friend. Is there something you need me to do?" Faramir asked.

"Yes there is, Faramir," said Elrond, "There is something that you can do. I need you to take your brother's place."

"What do you mean?" asked Faramir.

"I need you to take your brother's place in the Fellowship. We must reunite the fellowship to save Aragorn and my daughter. It's the only way." replied Elrond.

"We must summon the others to join us in a council meeting and we must do it quickly, before it is too late." ordered Elrond.

Chapter Four

The water crashed upon the shore of Middle Earth as the Black Pearl arrived to its destination.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" asked Anna, as she looked at the captain of the ship, Jack Sparrow.

"What do you mean am I sure we are at the right place? I am Captain Jack Sparrow," replied Jack.

"We are right where we need to be. We have been on their tail for the past week. They are here," Jack added.

Gibbs returned back from securing the ship. He looked at Jack.

"What is this place? I have never been here before," Gibbs said.

"I have no idea Gibbs, it appears as though our captain has gone nuts," answered Anna.

"Our captain has not gone nuts, Anna," replied Will.

"We are in the right place. We have been following them for the past week, as Jack said. They are here. I can't believe you would doubt your own captain," said Will in coarse voice.

"Sorry Will, I didn't mean to disappoint you," Anna said, "I do trust our Captain, I am just a little worried, and that's all."

They all gathered together and left the ship in search of the pirates, to finally put an end to their conflict once and for all.

Chapter Five

Back in Rivendale, the council had just begun. Everyone who was summoned to attend had arrived on time and Lord Elrond came from his quarters to begin the meeting.

"My friends, Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction once again," Elrond said.

"I have called you all here because our King and Queen have been captured and we must save them before it is too late," Elrond explained.

"Lord Elrond is right. We all must do what we can to save them," said Gandalf.

"Faramir had come to me with this information. He told me that he had seen the ship that these kidnappers took Aragorn and Arwen to. He knows where the ship is, you all must take his lead," Elrond said.

"Thank you Lord Elrond. I will lead the group as quickly as possible. I will do my best," Faramir responded.

"They will all pay for what they have done to the King and Queen. They will die at my bow, for I am a loyal friend of Aragorn," said Legolas.

"I will be dead before I see the King kneel before those vicious pirates," said Gimli.

"I am glad it is not about the ring this time." Frodo whispered to Sam in relief.

"I am with you there Mr. Frodo." Sam replied with a smile.

"What are we going to do then?" Pippen asked Merry.

"Just wait and see Pippen," said Merry.

"We must go into battle to stop these pirates Pippen, that's what we are going to do then," said Gandalf.

"Go now, and save the King and Queen of Gondor before it is too late," Lord Elrond said.

As that was said, the council meeting had ended. The reunited fellowship had begun their journey to save Aragorn and Arwen and possibly Middle Earth.

Chapter Six

As the full moon lit the sky, the pirates were celebrating their successful capture of the King and Queen. Soon they would have supreme power over Middle Earth.

Below deck, Arwen remained worried about Aragorn's condition.

"Why hasn't he awoken yet?" Arwen wondered. "I have been awake now for several hours."

Just as she finished her thought, she felt something grabbing her hand. She was startled and looked to see what it was.

"Arwen," said Aragorn softly, "Where are we? What has happened to us?''

"Aragorn! I was so worried! I am so happy you are awake! We have to get out of here. We must find a way!" Arwen replied.

"I agree. If they harness the power of the sword, it could be the end of Middle Earth," Aragorn said.

"They cannot do that without your help Aragorn. We must escape before they find that out!" Arwen said.

Aragorn got up and began to search the small, dark room that they were locked in. He tried pounding down the locked door with no success. He looked around and saw no windows, just a small crack in the side wall in which he could see the moonlight seeping into the room.

"I do not think we can escape on our own Arwen," Aragorn said.

"All we can do is wait and hope that someone will come for us," Aragorn added.

Chapter Seven

As the sun began to rise over Fangorn Forest, Jack and his crew began their journey through the forest in search of their enemies.

"I thought you said you knew where we were going!" Anna said to Jack as she dodged a low branch from a tree as they walked through the endless forest.

"Yeah, shouldn't we have found them already, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't get excited, I know exactly where we are going. They can't be that far from here," Jack answered.

"Uh, Jack, how do you know where we are going if you have never been here before?" Will asked.

"What do you mean? I have been everywhere. Just because I can't remember being here does not mean that I was never here," Jack responded.

Will looked at Jack with a puzzled look on his face. He did not quite understand what Jack was talking about but chose not to respond.

They walked through the forest for several hours and then they decided they would take a rest to eat lunch. They built a fire and roasted fish and had wine. They were quite tired from their journey but knew that they had to keep going either until they found their enemies or until nightfall.

Chapter Eight

The fellowship had begun a new journey together. Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippen, Faramir, Legolas and Gimli were on their way to the mysterious ship on the coastline of Middle Earth. Gandalf had come to the conclusion that the easiest way to get there would be through Fangorn Forest. They headed south from Rivendale to the forest. From there they would reach Rohan where they would turn west following the Isen River until they reached the ship. They had been walking through the forest for several hours. They all decided to have a quick break for lunch (the hobbits were quite ready to eat considering they had to miss second breakfast!)

They were all gathered around the fire and eating their lunch.

"We are getting close from what I can recall from the night the King and Queen were captured." Faramir said to Gandalf.

"Yes, let's just hope they haven't left Middle Earth with them," Gandalf added.

"Even if they do leave Middle Earth I will see to it that those pirates meet the end of my axe!" Gimli said.

"I can't believe that Aragorn and Lady Arwen have been captured," Sam said with concern, "I wonder what happened. There is no way Aragorn would not put up a good fight."

"I know what you mean Sam. It seems like nothing can ever stay calm for too long here. Our first adventure together was enough to last a hobbit lifetime," said Frodo, "Don't worry Sam, we are together again and we will rescue them," Frodo added as he placed his arm over Sam's shoulder.

Pippen and Merry were not paying attention to any of the conversations around them; they were busy eating lunch, knowing that they wouldn't be eating again for quite some time.

"Oh my, this is good!" Pippen said to Merry with food all over his face. "Are you going to eat that Merry?" He asked.

Just as Merry was about to respond, Pippen reached over to his plate and grabbed the rest of his potatoes.

"Hey!" Merry yelled. "I am going to eat that Pippen."

Everyone around the fire looked over at Merry and Pippen.

Legolas gave them a warm smile and said, "Nothing has changed with the two of you, still arguing about everything but still the best of friends."

Just then, Legolas felt uneasy. He stood up from the group and walked several steps away.

"Someone is over there." Legolas said to the fellowship. "I can see a fire lit over this way, it's about 2 miles from us," he added as he pointed in the direction.

They quickly put out the fire and packed their bags. They were ready to fight those who kidnapped the King and Queen.

Chapter Nine

Jack had fallen asleep after he was finished eating. Gibbs decided to wake him up.

"Jack, I know we are in the middle of nowhere but that does not mean you can fall asleep. It is not even nightfall yet!" Gibbs said as he gave Jack a little shake.

Jack jumped as Gibbs spoke. It startled him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Nothing Captain, I just thought it would be better if you were not sleeping," Gibbs responded.

"Are you sure you're0 alright Jack?" Will asked.

"Yes, I am fine Will, I think I had a bit too much to eat and drink," Jack said.

Anna noticed that the fire was getting smaller and smaller. She looked around and found no wood nearby so she got up and told the others that she was going to get a few more pieces of wood for the fire. She couldn't find anything nearby. She walked for a few minutes and finally found some good pieces.

Chapter Ten

The fellowship was still walking toward the unknown fire to where Legolas had informed them it was.

Merry and Pippen were walking beside each other in between the rest of the fellowship.

"I'm still hungry Merry. Do you have any food with you?" asked Pippen.

"No, are you nuts?" Merry replied, "We just finished eating 10 minutes ago."

"I know, but I wasn't able to eat everything before we left. I could use more potatoes!" Pippen exclaimed.

Faramir turned around and looked at the two hobbits. He did not look happy.

"Be quiet." he whispered to Merry and Pippen. "We are trying not to be seen or heard. Keep your mouths shut!" he added in an angry whisper.

"I tried to stop him, he wouldn't listen to me!" Merry said.

"I am sorry, I am really hungry. I can't help myself when I'm hungry!" Pippen said.

Faramir turned around again and looked at them sternly.

Pippen was about to say something when Merry covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hobbits," Gandalf said quietly as he was watching Merry and Pippen. He shook his head and smiled.

Just then, Legolas put out his arm to motion to the others to stop. They were close.

The fellowship stopped and listened for movement. They knew not to speak or they would be caught.

Legolas quietly moved ahead of the group and heard a woman's voice speaking. He looked around and spotted a young woman who looked like a pirate walking through the woods alone.

"I sure hope that Jack knows where we're going and not that he thinks he knows where we are going but he really doesn't!" Anna said to herself as she was heading back to the group.

Legolas looked back and whispered for Faramir to join him. Faramir hurried over to him and Legolas told him that he had seen a pirate, a woman.

"You should take the lead from here Faramir" Legolas said.

Faramir nodded in agreement and watched Legolas go back to inform the others that it was time to attack. While Faramir waited for the others to join him, he thought about how odd it was to see a woman as a pirate. He had never seen a woman pirate before.

The others quickly joined Faramir and he led them to an attack.

The fellowship began to approach the woman very quietly. As they were sneaking up, Pippen stepped on a branch that had fallen from one of the trees. It made a quiet snapping noise. Gandalf knew that it was Pippen so he grabbed his shoulder and Pippen turned around with a scared look on his face.

"Watch where you are going Pippen," Gandalf said quietly.

"Sorry!" Pippen said

Anna had heard the noise from the trees and she looked around in the direction from where she heard it. She walked in the direction of the noise and said, "Jack, is that you?"

No one responded. It was quiet. Anna began to feel frightened so she began to run back to camp, little did she know, she had been surrounded. She was almost back to camp when all of a sudden a strange man with a sword jumped into her path. She stopped suddenly. She was out of breath. She looked around quickly and noticed that she was completely surrounded.

She raised her arms to the man in front of her.

"I am not armed," she said in a frightened voice.

"What is a woman doing in the woods all by herself?" Faramir asked.

Anna hesitated in answering the man's question.

"There are more of you, aren't there?" Legolas said.

"How did you know?" Anna asked in a shocked voice.

"Legolas has a keen eye," Gandalf said.

Faramir grabbed Anna's arm and said, "You will lead us to them."

"Why would I do that?" Anna asked.

"Because if you don't, you will be seeing the end of my axe!" Gimli said.

Anna did not respond to the dwarf's threat. Faramir became impatient and grabbed Anna's shirt and yanked her towards him.

"Okay, okay, I will take you to them." Anna said.

"Anna has been gone for a long time. I'm going to go look for her," Will said.

"Yeah, you better, we gotta leave soon!" Gibbs said to Will.

"You better be careful Mate, you don't know what's out there!" Jack warned Will.

"I will," said Will as he grabbed his sword.

He set out into the woods to find Anna. He turned a corner and walked a few miles and finally sighted Anna walking towards him.

"Anna, let's go, we've got to get moving. Jack wants to move on!" Will yelled over to Anna as he walked towards her.

"Alright, let's go," she said hesitantly.

"Are you the pirates we're looking for?" Faramir asked as he stepped forward

"That depends on who you're looking for," Will responded, "She goes free and I will try to help you find who you are looking for," he added.

"Fine," Faramir answered. He let her go and she ran to Will.

"How can I help?" Will asked, as he knew they were not a threat to him or they would have attacked.

Faramir and the fellowship began to tell Will and Anna what had happened to Gondor's King and Queen. They told them that witnesses saw pirates carrying them to a ship.

"Boonson!" Will exclaimed as he looked at Anna.

"What do you mean?" Faramir asked.

"We are looking for them as well," Will said, "they have been after our captain for years. Come with us. I will lead you to my captain."

Chapter Eleven

Will led the fellowship through the woods until they reached Captain Jack.

Gibbs looked up and saw Will and Anna approaching, he then saw strangers following them. He ran towards them and drew his sword on the leader of the unknown group.

"If you come any closer, I will kill you!" he yelled at him.

"We are not here to hurt you. My name is Faramir, King of Rohan and this is Gandalf the White, along with Gimli and Legolas. Over there is Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippen," said Faramir.

"Well hello, hello," Jack said as he stood up and approached Faramir, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, perhaps you've already heard of me?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Why would I have heard of you?" Gimli responded.

"What? I can't believe you haven't heard of me! Not even those little guys over there?" Jack said as he looked over to the four hobbits, "You haven't heard of me either?"

"Who is this guy? Is he crazy?" Sam asked Frodo, Merry and Pippen.

"I don't know who he is, but I like him!" Pippen said.

"You must be crazy too. He's a pirate, you can't always trust them, Pippen," Merry said.

"Yes, I agree with Merry, we should only trust him if he earns our trust," Frodo said.

"Those are not little guys, Mr. Sparrow; they are hobbits, from Hobbiton. These four are from the Shire," Gandalf explained.

"Hobbits? Hobbiton?, the Shire? What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Captain, this is obviously a different place from where you have been. You might not have been here before," Will said.

"What brings you to Middle Earth?" Gandalf asked Jack.

Jack explained to the fellowship that they were there because they were following Boonson

and his crew. They were after them, to kill them, before they killed him or any of his friends.

"They are after them too, Jack. They told Anna and I the whole story back in the woods. They are trying to save the King and Queen of Gondor," Will said.

"We should help them," Gibbs said, "Why not, if we're all after the same filthy pirates. If we go together, we have a better chance of catching them!"

"I agree," Anna said.

"I agree as well," Will said.

Gibbs, Will and Anna looked at Jack and waited for his response.

"Alright, we can go together, only if I remain in the lead," Jack said.

"Do you know where their ship was last seen Captain?" asked Faramir.

"Why yes I do," Jack answered.

"And where would that be?" Faramir asked, knowing that Jack had no clue.

"Ah, well yes, I may not know exactly where it is, but it isn't far," Jack answered.

"I thought so," Faramir said, "How about we both take the lead?"

"Fine, as long as I can walk in front of you!" Jack said.

Faramir agreed and looked at Gandalf, who rolled his eyes in response to Jack's behavior.

They gathered their things, put out the fire and headed off in search of the ship. Faramir and Jack took the lead and the others followed.

**Chapter Twelve**

Several days had now passed and Aragorn and Arwen were beginning to worry that no one was coming for them.

"What are we going to do if no one comes?" Arwen asked.

"Don't worry about it, we will think of something," Aragorn responded as he comforted her.

"They've got to be on their way," Aragorn thought to himself, "I know they won't let me down."

Up on deck, Captain Boonson was talking with Reggie as the rest of the crew began lighting the lanterns for their nightly celebration.

"Reggie, I need your help in talking with the King. You shall come with me to confront him once and for all about how to use this sword. This will be his last chance to tell us," Captain Boonson said.

"Okay, ah sure, but what happens if he doesn't tell us nothing'?" Reggie asked.

"We will take the Queen; you fool, and kill her!" Boonson replied.

"Yeah, okay, sure Captain," said Reggie.

Captain Boonson led Reggie below deck to pay a visit to their prisoners. They went down the dark, cold stairway toward Aragorn and Arwen's cell.

As they approached their cell, Captain Boonson said, "Hello! How are we doing this fine evening?"

Aragorn stared at Boonson and then looked away.

"So, King, that sword of yours, it's quite wonderful, I might add," Boonson said, "It still isn't performing to its potential. I will ask you for the last time, how do I use it?, How does it work?!"

Aragorn looked up once again at Captain Boonson and walked toward him. He stared at him through the bars of the cell.

"I will never tell you," Aragorn answered.

"That's right, WE will never tell you!" Arwen said and she stood by Aragorn.

"Shut up!" Boonson said to Arwen. He looked at Reggie and signaled for him to go in the cell and take her.

Reggie nodded and unlocked the cell. Just as he stepped inside, Aragorn approached him and hit him in the face. Reggie got up and took a swing at Aragorn. As they were fighting, Boonson quickly grabbed Arwen and took her hostage.

"Reggie! I've got her. Get out of there!" Boonson said.

"How did you get her out of there, while I was in here?" Reggie asked, as he was confused about what just happened.

"Never mind, you fool! Let's go!" Boonson yelled to Reggie, "Oh and my dear king, you have two days, TWO DAYS to tell me how to use the sword, or she dies!"

"No Aragorn, don't tell them!" Arwen screamed just as Boonson covered her mouth with his hand.

Reggie got out of the cell and locked it up behind him. He quickly caught up to Captain Boonson. Aragorn was now left in his cell alone with a difficult decision on his hands.

On the lookout tower on the ship, Twig was fast asleep, snoring so loud that Pentell heard him all the way across the ship.

"WAKE UP!" Pentell yelled to Twig.

Twig did not move.

Pentell looked up to the tower and shook his head and began to climb up. He got up to the tower.

"Wake up, stupid!" Pentell yelled as he shook Twig.

Twig woke up and said, "What's going on? Why did you wake me up? I was having the most wonderful dream. We were on a beach and there was Rum as far as the eye could see, and…"

"I don't care about your stupid dream! You are supposed to be on watch!" Pentell said.

"Who cares? I haven't seen anyone around here for days! Here take a look, you see no one!" Twig answered as he handed Pentell the telescope.

Pentell looked through the telescope and saw someone walking along the shore. He took a closer look and he realized whom it was.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, "Jack Sparrow, he's coming after us and he has strange looking friends with him!" he turned and looked at Twig.

"You fool! If you had been watching instead of snoring, you would have seen them sooner! They are too close!" said Pentell.

"What? The last time I looked, there was no one there!" Twig said.

"Yeah, the last time you looked was hours ago!" Pentell answered. He climbed down the tower to tell the captain that Jack was approaching, and fast!

He found Captain Boonson and told him what he saw.

Boonson quickly alerted his crew that they had to set sail immediately. He knew that if Jack and the others reached the ship, they would ruin his plan to take over Middle Earth.

Chapter Thirteen

The fellowship had been traveling for hours and Merry and Pippen were getting quite hungry.

"Can we take a rest and eat something Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"I think that is a good suggestion, Merry. It has been quite some time since we have rested," Gandalf responded, "I will tell Faramir."

He walked ahead to Faramir and told him that they should rest for a few minutes. Jack overheard them talking and did not think that it was a good idea.

"Are you mad? We can't stop now! I know we are close, I can smell those filthy pirates from here!" Jack said.

"Excuse me Captain, but I think it's a good idea. We are all tired and it would be nice to have a bite to eat. It has been hours since we've taken a break," spoke Will trying to get Jack to agree with them.

"Oh fine! Whatever! I guess I could use a drink myself!" Jack answered.

The fellowship found a spot and stopped to eat and take a rest.

"How are we ever going to catch them?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"I haven't thought of that yet, but we will catch them or my name is not Jack Sparrow!" Jack responded.

"Jack always wants the glory!" Anna said, shaking her head.

"Oh Jack! What are we going to do with you?" Will said as he laughed.

"Everyone, if we do not come up with a plan soon, all hope will be lost!" Faramir said, "We must move now, toward the Isen River. I know that is where I spotted them the first time."

"I think Faramir is right," said Gandalf as he stood up and looked around at the fellowship, "We should be on our way."

"But can't we just finish our supper first?" Pippen pleaded to the group.

They all turned and looked at Pippen.

"I don't think they want to Pippen, we should go," Merry said as he grabbed Pippen's arm to help him up.

Legolas had been on watch instead of resting with the others. His keen vision was too important to the fellowships' safety, and he knew that. Legolas turned around to check on the group and noticed that they were all packing up and getting ready to go. He took one last look before returning to the group when he spotted something in the distance. He ran ahead to a rock that was nearby to get a closer look. He jumped on top of the rock and looked in that same direction. He saw something that looked like a ship, sailing along Isen River.

Legolas turned to the fellowship and shouted, "Faramir! I can see the ship! It is sailing away along Isen River, heading east towards Isengard!"

He jumped off the rock and headed back towards the group.

"We can't go back to our ship. We will never be able to catch up to them! What are we going to do?" asked Gibbs.

"Legolas, you said the ship is sailing east along the Isen River?" asked Faramir.

"Yes, Faramir," answered Legolas.

"I have an idea," Faramir said, "We could travel north through the mountains of Gondor and meet them at Isengard." He looked at Gandalf waiting for his approval.

"Yes, Faramir, I think that may be the best way. I know a perfect pass through the mountains that we can take. It will take us about two days to get there so we must leave now!" Gandalf responded.

Gandalf began to lead the way as the fellowship followed behind him. They headed north towards the mountains.

Chapter Fourteen

Back on the ship, Captain Boonson was holding Arwen hostage in his cabin. After they had taken her away from Aragorn, they put her in the Captain's cabin for the night. She had eventually fallen asleep, unaware of what was going to happen within the next two days.

Arwen was still fast asleep as Boonson knelt down beside her and whispered, "Wake up, my lady!"

Arwen slowly woke up and became startled as she opened her eyes and saw Boonson staring back at her.

"Did you have a nice sleep, my lady?" Boonson asked.

Arwen glared at Boonson with no verbal response.

Boonson walked to the table and sat down. He began to eat his breakfast and then looked up at Arwen and asked "Would you like some breakfast? Come and sit down with me. You must be hungry, I know you haven't eaten for a while!"

Arwen was very hungry and stood up and walked towards the table and sat down. She began to eat whatever she could grab. Elves do not normally eat the same foods as men do but she was so hungry, she didn't even care.

Boonson looked up at Arwen and then picked up her cup and poured her a drink.

"Thirsty?" he asked her and he placed the cup near her plate.

Arwen grabbed the cup and gulped down the drink.

"I guess you were thirsty," Boonson said waiting for Arwen to respond.

"So, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Boonson said.

Arwen kept eating and did not respond.

"So, did you get teased about your pointy ears when you were a kid?" Boonson asked.

"How dare you! After everything that you have done, do you honestly think that I can sit here and just have a normal conversation with you about the weather?!" Arwen yelled as she stood up from her chair.

Boonson smiled as he looked up at Arwen, knowing that he was getting to her. Arwen saw him smiling at her, which made her even more furious. She walked over to where Boonson was sitting and punched him right in the face.

"That's for insulting my kind!" Arwen exclaimed after she hit him.

Boonson looked up as he was rubbing his face, "Well, my lady Arwen, you sure are brave, for a woman that is. I have never been hit by a woman before!"

"Well now you have!" Arwen responded, irritated again by Boonson's reaction. She returned to her chair and finished her breakfast.

Chapter Fifteen

The sun had risen in the east and the fellowship decided to finally take a break and have breakfast. They found a spot and got several fires burning. Sam and Frodo along with Merry and Pippen decided that they would share the one fire.

Sam began to fry the sausage and bacon along with a couple of eggs.

"This is going to be real good Mr. Frodo. I am so hungry. It has been a while since I've skipped a meal. Actually, it was our journey with the ring."

"What?" Frodo asked. Truthfully, Frodo wasn't completely paying attention to what Sam was saying but as soon as he heard the 'the ring', some of the memories of that time came back to him. It was almost like a flashback.

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright?" Sam asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Sam, I am alright. I was just thinking of our last adventure, with the ring and Gollum. It kind of put me in a trance," Frodo replied.

"Please forgive me Mr. Frodo, I did not mean to bring those memories back to you," Sam said.

"It's okay dear Sam, I know you did not mean to," Frodo replied as he smiled at Sam.

Over at one of the other fires, Faramir, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli were discussing their strategy for the attack of the pirates as they ate breakfast.

"We must hurry! We don't know how much time we have before something happens to Aragorn and Arwen," Faramir said.

"Yes Faramir, you are right. We must move quickly. We also need to discuss our attack along the way," Gandalf said.

"Well, breakfast is done, how about we get everyone moving?" Legolas suggested.

"Yes, let's go!" shouted Gimli as he picked up his axe and headed straight for the mountains.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted.

Gimli turned and looked at Gandalf.

"The fires need to be put out and no one is ready to go yet," Gandalf said.

"Oh, right," Gimli replied as he headed back to the group, "Everyone, put your fires out and let's get going!" he shouted to the fellowship.

Everyone put their fires out and set off for their long journey through the mountains.

Chapter Sixteen

The sun had set and the light of the moon was reflecting upon the river. The pirates were all on their usual duties for the night.

Captain Boonson was pacing in his cabin while he was waiting for Reggie to arrive to guard the Queen. He was getting ready to pay Aragorn a surprise visit.

Boonson looked over at Arwen and saw that she had fallen asleep.

'Perfect!' he thought to himself, 'Now she won't suspect that anything is going on!'

A few minutes had passed and then suddenly the door burst open.

"Captain, you called…" Reggie said.

"…Shhhhhhh!" Captain Boonson said as he put his finger over his mouth.

"Sorry Captain," Reggie whispered to Boonson.

"Make sure she stays asleep, which means, you shut your trap!" Boonson whispered to Reggie

"Aye, Captain. I will not say a word," Reggie replied, "I will sit here at the table and I will do nothing."

"Good," Captain Boonson replied as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Aragorn was sitting on the floor against the wall of his cell. He was thinking about Arwen. He was thinking that her life was in his hands. He was beginning to realize how much he loved her and how much he would sacrifice to be with her.

'But I can't let these pirates know how to use the sword. I have to think about Middle Earth!' he thought to himself.

"Hello Aragorn!" Boonson said as he surprised the king with his presence.

"Have you made a decision? Are you going to tell me how to use the sword now? Or are you going to wait until your precious Queen dies?" Boonson said.

"She will not die, and I will not tell you how to use the sword. The sword is for a king and you my friend are no king," Aragorn replied.

Aragorn knew that the fellowship was on their way. He had hope.

"Well, it looks like someone needs one more day. That's all you get, one more day, and she dies," Boonson said as he stared at Aragorn.

Aragorn did not respond. He stared down at the floor of his cell until Boonson left.

Aragorn slammed his fist against the wall. He was not going to let Arwen die and he was not going to let the pirates win either.

Boonson returned to his cabin and found Arwen still asleep.

"Good work, Reggie," he said.

"Thanks Captain," Reggie replied as he stood up from the table.

Reggie stood there staring at the Captain not knowing what to do.

"You can go now, Reggie," Boonson said.

"Yes Captain!" Reggie said as he tip toed out of the room and then slammed the door behind him!

"Reggie!" Boonson screamed, as he looked over to Arwen to see if she was still asleep. Luckily for Reggie, she was still sleeping.

"Fool!" Captain Boonson said.

Chapter Seventeen

The fellowship had made it through the mountains just as the sun was rising.

"We made it through the mountains in record time," said Gandalf, who was pleased.

They continued walking even though they were exhausted. Faramir knew that the pirates would show up at any moment, so the group had to keep going until they reached the spot that he, Legolas and Gimli had decided to stop at and wait for their arrival.

"We'll hide over there! In those bushes by the river," Faramir shouted so the fellowship could hear him.

"Bushes?" said Jack, "We are going to hide in bushes?"

Will turned back and looked at Jack, "We must listen to him Jack. Faramir knows this land better than you."

"I think not, I know all the lands of all the world and I will not wait and hide in any bushes!" Jack said.

"I think Will is right, Jack. The pirates will be here soon and then we fight! Isn't that what you've been waiting for?" Gibbs said.

"I suppose so. Fine, I'll wait in these darn bushes for one night and if those filthy pirates do not show their ugly faces, I will hunt them down myself," Jack said.

Will smiled and shook his head, "At least we got him to agree to hide with us for a little while!"

Anna smiled and nodded her head in agreement with Will.

They arrived at the bushes and started a fire so they could cook some food. They needed all the strength they could get before the fight.

"Enjoy yourself Pippen, this may be our last meal for a while," Merry said with a soft smile.

The group gathered around the fire and ate a full breakfast. Faramir, Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas were discussing their strategies for the attack for when the pirates arrived. Jack noticed them talking and was a bit angry that they didn't call him over.

'I will just have to invite myself over then,' he said to himself as he marched over to them.

"You do realize that you're about to attack pirates, don't you? And you do realize that I, myself, am a pirate? Don't you think you might want to listen to me about how to attack them?" Jack asked as he looked at the four of them.

Gandalf rolled his eyes and smiled as he looked over to Faramir and nodded to him.

"Please join us Jack, even though you already have," Faramir said with an amused grin.

"Okay Jack, tell us what you know!" Gimli said.

"Well, I know a lot of things, we would be here forever!" Jack said, laughing as he took a sip of his Rum.

"Yes of course Jack, but what Gimli means is, tell us what you know about these pirates and how we can defeat them," Legolas said.

"Ahhh, alright…" Jack said as he began to tell them everything he knew about the pirates.

Their plan was set and the others were all informed of what was going to happen and what their duties were. They had nothing left to do but wait. Legolas told the group they could rest while he kept watch over the river.

A few hours passed and Legolas was still on watch, Faramir had gotten up and went over to Legolas.

"I can take over Legolas, you should get some rest," Faramir said and he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"I am alright, thank you Faramir," Legolas said.

"Well then, I'll join you," Faramir said.

They both were looking in the direction of the river when they both heard a huge snore. They looked at each other and smiled. They then heard another snore followed by yet another.

They turned around and saw that it was Gimli. They both laughed and Legolas went over to Gimli and gave him a little shake so he would stop snoring and not wake the others.

Legolas went back to Faramir and said, "At least he seems to be having a great sleep. He'll be fired up to fight when he wakes up!"

Faramir smiled and laughed. They both watched over the river as it approached sundown.

A few hours later, Legolas spotted something in the river.

"It must be the ship, Faramir. Over there, can you see it?" Legolas asked as he pointed in the direction it was coming from.

"I can see it Legolas. We must wake the others and prepare for battle," Faramir responded.

Legolas went over to wake up Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippen, Gimli and Gandalf. Faramir went to wake up Jack, Anna, Gibbs and Will. He shook them all lightly and Anna, Gibbs and Will woke up, but Jack stayed asleep. Faramir shook Jack again and called out his name. There was still no response. Faramir looked over at Will.

"I think he had a little too much Rum last night," Will told Faramir. Gimli was listening to what Will had said.

"This will wake him up!" Gimli said as he picked up a bucket of water. He went over to Jack and dumped the water on his face. Jack jumped and then opened his eyes to see the fool who did this to him. He saw Gimli standing in front of him with an empty bucket. Gimli began to laugh.

"He's up!" Gimli yelled to the group.

"Don't you know that you are not to wake up a drunken pirate with a bucket of water?" Jack snarled to Gimli.

"Well then, you shouldn't drink on the eve of battle. Every leader should know that!" Gimli responded.

"Why you…" Jack said as he ran towards Gimli, ready to attack him.

Legolas ran in front of Jack and held him back.

"Save your strength for the battle, Captain," Legolas said.

"I wasn't going to hit him, I was just having a little fun," Jack responded as he backed away.

"We should have just left him here!" Gimli said to Legolas.

"Just give him a chance Gimli," Legolas said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance, but only one chance!" Gimli said.

The group gathered together to go through their plan for the last time. Faramir checked with everyone and made sure the fellowship knew what they were to do.

"Alright everyone, the moment has come. We must move quickly and quietly and sneak aboard the ship. Is everyone ready?" Faramir asked as he looked at the group. They all nodded. They were ready.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Faramir said as he led the group through the field towards the ship.

Chapter Eighteen

The fellowship had approached the ship and were waiting for their signal from Legolas that the coast was clear.

As they were waiting, Frodo looked at Sam and whispered, "That is strange that no one spotted us. You would think that they would have someone on watch."

"I agree Mr. Frodo, that is strange," Sam said.

Legolas quickly jumped aboard and made sure that no one was around and then he quickly climbed up to the watchtower. Once he reached the top, he saw a pirate sleeping.

'So that's why no one saw us! He was asleep!' he thought to himself.

Legolas looked over to the group of pirates on deck. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing. He was trying to get a better look when he heard a voice behind him say, "Just what do you think you're doing?" Legolas turned around and the pirate that was sleeping had woken up. Legolas reached for his bow and he grabbed an arrow.

He pointed his bow and arrow at the pirate and said, "Where are they? What have you done to them?"

The pirate, Twig, began to tremble. He looked over to the pirates on deck and noticed that they had brought the Queen out of the Captain's cabin and were getting ready to hang her.

"Where are they? I will have no problem putting this arrow through your heart. Tell me now!" Legolas said.

"If you really want to know, then look over there," Twig answered as he pointed behind Legolas and onto the main deck.

Legolas turned around and he saw Arwen. He couldn't believe his eyes; they were getting ready to kill her!

Twig quickly tried to grab Legolas and take him down but Legolas sensed that he was sneaking up on him and he turned around and shot an arrow at him. It hit Twig in the chest and he fell from the watchtower to the deck.

All the pirates heard a loud noise and they turned to see what it was. They saw Twig, dead on the deck and they looked up and saw Legolas on the watchtower.

"Hang her now!" Boonson ordered as he looked down on the crew from the balcony of his cabin, "Attack that man! Go! Now!"

Legolas turned to the fellowship, who was still hiding, and he let out a loud whistle that signaled them to come aboard and fight. Boonson heard the whistle and knew that they were under attack. He ran inside his cabin to get his sword.

Legolas turned around and grabbed another arrow and aimed it straight for the rope that was choking Arwen. He shot the arrow and it sliced through the rope and Arwen fell to the ground, barely alive.

The fellowship was now on board and began fighting any pirate that stood in their way. Gandalf led Merry, Pippen, Sam and Frodo in the fight. Anna and Gibbs followed behind them. Jack and Faramir ran on board together. Jack was after only one pirate. He wanted Boonson and would not stop until he killed him.

"Let's split up!" Faramir yelled to Jack.

Jack nodded and began to search for Boonson.

Gimli was trying to get on the ship, but he was not tall enough to get on board. He looked over and saw Will beside him.

"Um, excuse me pirate, could you give me a lift?" Gimli asked.

"What?" Will asked.

"I need a lift up to the ship," Gimli said, "These ships are not made for dwarves."

"Okay, no problem," Will said as he smiled.

"Uh, don't tell the Elf," Gimli said as Will was lifting him up. Gimli and Will were on board and Gimli went off yelling and swinging his axe at the pirates. Will spotted the Queen lying on the floor and headed straight for her.

After saving Arwen, Legolas noticed two pirates climbing up the tower. He grabbed his bow and quickly shot the two pirates down.

"That's three!" he said as he grabbed a rope and slid down to the deck. He looked over and saw Will and Arwen and ran towards them.

Gimli saw Legolas pass him and he yelled, "That's two already!"

"I'm on three!" Legolas yelled to Gimli as he ran past him.

"I'm not going to let you beat me again!" Gimli yelled as he began swinging his axe.

Legolas met up with Will and Arwen.

"How is she?" Legolas asked Will.

"She is alive, but she is weak. We must find a safe place for her!" Will said.

"We must find Aragorn first!" Legolas said.

"He must be in the dungeon! Follow me!" Will said.

Legolas picked up Arwen and they went below deck to find Aragorn.

They arrived at the cells and they quickly found Aragorn. He was sitting on the floor of his cell weeping quietly.

"My Lord, Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn looked up and saw Legolas.

"Legolas! I knew you would come," He ran up to him and saw Arwen lying in his arms.

"Is she alive?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"Yes she is, but we must keep her safe," Legolas said, "By the way, Lord Aragorn, this is Will Turner."

Aragorn looked at Will and said hello, then he looked back at Legolas and then again at Will. He noticed a similarity between the two of them, almost like they were related.

Will tampered with the cell's lock and he was able to open it.

Will cut the rope off his hands and Aragorn ran out of the room.

"Will, you must take Arwen somewhere safe. I will trust you with her life," Aragorn said, "Legolas and I will go and fight!"

Legolas and Aragorn ran up the stairs and were on deck. Legolas noticed that Aragorn was unarmed so he grabbed one of his knives and handed it to him. Aragorn took the knife and said, "I suppose I will need this, won't I?"

Legolas and Aragorn then joined in the fight.

Will took Arwen to the Captain's cabin; he figured that would be the safest place. He looked around the room and saw a small bed in the corner. He placed her down and covered her with a blanket. He then went to the door to keep watch for any visiting pirates.

Gandalf remained close to the Hobbits as they fought the pirates. Frodo had moved further away from the group as he fought a pirate. He stabbed the pirate in the chest with Sting, his sword. Pentell saw Frodo kill his friend and went after him. Pentell began swinging his sword at Frodo. He dodged a few swings and then lost his balance and fell back on to the floor. Gandalf was fighting a pirate himself but quickly turned and saw Frodo down on the deck. There was no way he could help him and yelled for Faramir.

Faramir heard Gandalf and ran over to help Frodo. He jumped in front of Frodo and blocked Pentell's sword.

"Run Frodo!" he yelled as he blocked another swing from Pentell.

Frodo got up and ran back towards Gandalf and the others.

Faramir blocked another swing and then quickly began to attack the pirate. Faramir was an experienced swordsman and it did not take long for him to stab Pentell in the chest. He had killed him.

Aragorn was killing pirates one by one and was approaching Reggie.

Reggie had seen Aragorn fight and saw him approaching.

"This can't be good," he said and quickly turned and ran away from Aragorn. He ran into Captain Boonson's cabin.

"This oughta keep me safe," he said as he sighed in relief and shut the door.

"Think again," Will said as he drew his sword, ready to fight Reggie.

Reggie knew he had to fight Will even though he was frightened.

Will ran towards him and they began to fight.

"I wasn't expecting to find anyone in here. Are you scared of us?" Reggie said as he kept swinging.

"I wasn't scared during our first encounter and I am definitely not afraid now!" Will said and took a swing at Reggie.

"The question is, Reggie, why did you come running in here? Who are you hiding from?" Will said.

"I'm not hiding from anyone! I am a pirate! Why would I be afraid?" Reggie answered as he blocked a swing from Will.

"I came in here to get something," he added.

"You are going to get nothing but my sword in your gut!" Will said. He then saw an opportunity to hit Reggie and quickly stabbed Reggie where he had said, in his stomach. Reggie fell down to the floor and was dead.

Up to this point, the fellowship had not lost a single member in the battle. Legolas and Gimli were still going strong. They found themselves fighting side by side. Gimli looked over and noticed Legolas.

"You're not looking too good Legolas!" he yelled.

"I'm looking good enough to have killed nine more pirates which brings me to twelve!" Legolas responded.

"Twelve! I'm only at eight!" Gimli said, "I'd better get moving!"

Gimli killed the pirate the he was fighting and said, "That's nine!"

Legolas smiled as he saw Gimli run after another pirate.

Jack had been searching for Boonson but the crew kept getting in his way. Everywhere he turned, there was a pirate waiting for him. He fought his way up to Boonson's cabin. There was a good chance that he would find him in there. He opened the door and drew his sword. He saw a pirate lying on the floor, dead.

Expecting Boonson or another pirate, he moved quietly through the room. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of him, with his sword drawn.

"Jack!" Will said in a surprised voice.

"Will, why are you hiding in here?" Jack asked.

"The Queen, she's here with me. After we saved the King, he asked me to keep her safe," Will answered.

"My Queen? Where is she?" Jack asked.

"She's on the bed, under the blanket," Will answered, "She is still out of it," he added.

"I'm after Boonson, have you seen him? Do you know where he is?" Jack asked heading for the door.

"I'm not sure but check on the helm!" Will said, "He may be watching from there!"

"Take care of that lovely Queen of yours!" Jack said as he left the cabin.

Will shook his head at Jack and went over to see how Arwen was doing. He lifted the blanket off her face and to his surprise, her eyes began to open.

Arwen opened her eyes and saw a strange man looking down at her. She became startled.

Will could see that she was frightened and said, "Don't be afraid, I am here to help you. We rescued your husband. He is fighting the pirates now. He asked me to keep you safe," Will sat down on the bed beside her.

"Who are you?" Arwen asked.

"My name is Will Turner and I am here with my captain, Jack Sparrow and crew. We ran into your friends as they were on their way to save you and we decided to help." Will explained, "We must stay in here and keep you hidden. It shouldn't take long for the battle to end."

Arwen nodded in agreement and Will went back to guarding the door.

Jack made his way up to the helm. Boonson was up there, waiting for him.

"Good evening Jack. It's a beautiful night we are having, wouldn't you say?" Boonson asked.

"Actually, I find it a bit cool, and a little too humid," Jack answered as he drew his sword.

Boonson drew his sword, which was Aragorn's sword, the sword of the king.

"Do you know what this sword is?" Boonson said as he slashed Jack's sword.

"No, but it's quite nice," Jack said as he blocked another swing from Boonson.

"It's the sword of the king, which is fitting because I will soon rule these lands, they call Middle Earth!" Boonson replied as he attacked Jack again.

"Have you been drinking again Boonson? It sounds like you are delusional!" Jack said as he attacked Boonson.

"You only wish I had been drinking because that would be the only way that you could even possibly defeat me!" Boonson said.

"You're outnumbered Boonson! Look around you. You are losing men faster than you can count!" Jack said as he took another swing at him.

Boonson knew Jack was right. They were losing this battle. The only chance of defeating their enemy was for him to kill Jack.

Jack had a plan. He needed to get that sword. They were still swinging at one another and then Jack saw a perfect opportunity and he knocked the sword out of Boonson's hand. The sword dropped to the floor a few feet away. Boonson began to run towards it but Jack got there before he did. Jack grabbed the sword and quickly turned around and Boonson was still headed straight for him. Jack jabbed the sword into Boonson and hit him right in the chest. Boonson fell to his knees and Jack pulled the sword out then Boonson slowly fell to the floor.

Jack held the sword in front of him and said, "I wonder if the King would notice if I switched swords with him,"

He stood up and walked down to the deck to join the others.

The battle was over and the pirates were defeated. Aragorn went over to Legolas and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, my friend," he said

Legolas smiled at Aragorn, "You're welcome Aragorn. Arwen is in the cabin," he answered.

Aragorn headed for the cabin and ran past Gimli on his way.

"Have you seen the elf?" Gimli asked Aragorn.

"He's right over there," Aragorn said as he pointed to where Legolas was standing.

Gimli walked over to Legolas.

"So, how well did you do?" Gimli asked him.

"Final count, Twenty-two! How about you?" Legolas said.

"Twenty-two? You have got to be kidding!" Gimli said.

"What is your final count Gimli?" Legolas asked again.

"Seventeen." He answered.

"That's good Gimli, you weren't too far behind me. Maybe next time you'll do better!" Legolas said as he put his arm around Gimli.

"Get your arm off me elf!" Gimli said as they walked over to join Gandalf.

Gandalf was standing with Frodo and Sam. Legolas and Gimli joined them along with Faramir.

"Good job everyone," Gandalf said to the group, "Where is Aragorn?" he added.

"He went to find Arwen," Legolas answered.

"Where are Merry and Pippen?" Sam asked as he looked around for them.

"I'm not sure, after the battle ended, they seemed to disappear," Frodo said.

"I think I know where they might be," Legolas said, "Follow me," he added as he led the group down to the kitchen.

He opened the door and found Merry and Pippen sitting on the floor along with a buffet of food around them. They looked up and saw the fellowship.

"We missed lunch and afternoon tea and supper!" Pippen said.

"I don't think this food is going to be eaten by anyone so we might as well enjoy it!" Merry said as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Come on you two, let's find Aragorn and Arwen and get going," Gandalf said as he smiled at the two hobbits.

Merry and Pippen got up and took some food and put it in their pockets, for the road.

Aragorn had found the Captain's cabin and went inside and found Arwen. She was sitting on the bed. She looked at Aragorn and smiled and ran towards him, into his arms.

"Aragorn!" Arwen exclaimed.

"Arwen, are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"I am now!" Arwen answered as she gave him a kiss, "I am so happy to see you!" she added.

They held each other for a while when they heard someone speak.

"Um, excuse me, I ah don't want to be the one to break this up but I think the others are waiting," Will said.

Aragorn went over to Will and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Will. You saved my wife's life," he said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help," Will said.

They left the cabin and went to join the rest of the group.

They arrived on deck and Gandalf approached Aragorn and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you, Aragorn," Gandalf said.

"Thank you Gandalf," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, do you have your sword? The sword that they took from you?" Arwen asked him.

Jack immediately snuck behind Gandalf to try and hide himself.

Will noticed what Jack was up to and said, "Jack, do you know where the sword is? You did fight Boonson, didn't you?"

"No," Jack replied.

Will knew that he was lying.

"Jack, give him his sword," Will said.

"Alright, fine," Jack said as he handed a sword to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at the sword and said, "Jack, is it? This is not my sword. I believe this is yours and that one is mine."

Jack looked at the sword of the king still in his hands, "Oops! My mistake!" Jack said as they exchanged swords.

Aragorn looked at the group and thanked them for all that they had done. They left the ship and headed back to Gondor, the home of the King and Queen.

Chapter Nineteen

They all arrived at Gondor to join in with the kingdom in celebration of the King and Queen's return.

The King and Queen arrived to their castle and found Angela Elwind and Lord Elrond waiting for them at the door.

She bowed to them both and said, "I am so glad to see the both of you, My Lord and My Lady! We were all relieved to hear that you had been saved!"

"My dear Arwen!" Lord Elrond said as he gave her a hug, "I am so glad to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too father, and you Angela, and everyone!" Arwen said.

They all went inside and settled in for the night. They had all had a long journey and were finally able to sleep with peace.

The fellowship, Jack, Will, Anna and Gibbs were all invited to spend the night at the castle. They were all going to be honored at the ceremony the next day.

The people of Gondor and others across Middle Earth had gathered for the special ceremony honoring those who saved the King and Queen of Gondor and who saved Middle Earth.

Everyone in the fellowship was honored for their bravery and courage. Aragorn, along with Arwen at his side, stood before them and thanked them once again for all they had done. He presented to each of them a special medal that was placed around their neck. The fellowship turned to face the crowd who acknowledged them with applause.

Aragorn then called upon Jack, Will, Anna and Gibbs. They were all surprised to be mentioned but it was not just the fellowship that saved the King and Queen.

The four of them stood before Aragorn. He thanked them for what they had done. They were honored not just for their courage and bravery but because they were not from Middle Earth but they still helped save them. This was the first time that people foreign to Middle Earth had helped with such a huge task. They were each awarded a special sword made of a precious metal of Middle Earth.

They turned to the crowd and heard applause and cheers. They walked down the stairs to join the fellowship.

Gimli walked over to Jack.

"That's a nice sword Jack," Gimli said.

"Your medal is nice," Jack responded.

"You're not so bad Jack, for a pirate," Gimli said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Jack said.

"How sweet, they've made up!" Will said as he looked over to Legolas.

"Well Gimli, looks like you've made a new friend," Legolas said.

"We're not friends!" Gimli quickly responded.

"I don't have any friends!" Jack said.

Jack and Gimli looked at each other knowing that they had become friends but wouldn't admit it.

Jack, Will, Anna and Gibbs had been invited to stay in Gondor for as long as they wished. They had declined the invitation and were heading back home that night. They missed the sea and their lives back home.

The celebration was still under way and would probably continue all night. They were having a feast along with music and dancing. The fellowship and the King and Queen said their goodbyes to the pirates and headed back to the castle. The kingdom was waiting for their presence. Once they arrived, everyone began to celebrate the return of the king.

Page 50


End file.
